Unsuspected Characters
by chocolate fountain
Summary: This is a cross over between Charmed and Heroes staring Peter Petrelli. Peter comes into their lives as a second White lighter to Leo, but he's not the sisters only problen when a tragic event happens leaving them with no answers.


PLEASE REVIEW! Unsuspected characters

A cross over between Charmed and Heroes set in series 2 when Prue is still alive.

In the Halliwell manor. 

"Prue! Have you got my folder!" Phoebe yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Prue was sitting at the dining room table going through her camera lenses.

Phoebe approached her with her arms folded.

"What?" Prue asked but still refusing to look at her.

"My folder? With all my college work in and plus my essay that is due in today." Phoebe said still standing waiting for an answer.

"What about it?" Prue asked clicking in her lense.

"Well I don't know maybe. WHERE IS IT!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe! I do not have your stupid folder, I actually have my own worries!" Prue shouted back standing up to face Phoebe.

Piper then came down the stairs with Leo.

"What the hell is all the yelling for?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing just that Prues taken my FOLDER!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper sprung her hands on her ears.

"Phoebe! Its 8.00am in the morning!" Piper said.

"Sorry Piper but I need that folder!" Phoebe said.

"How do you know Prues got it?" Leo asked.

"Oh come on she's always taking my stuff!" Phoebe yelled and then marched into the kitchen.

"Did you take it?" Piper whispered to Prue.

"No, I did not." Prue whispered sitting back down.

"Oh Prue Leo needed to tell us something, PHOEBE!" Piper called through.

Phoebe marched back into the room glaring at Prue.

"What?" Phoebe asked sighing.

"Apparently we're having two white lighters." Piper said.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Maybe so they can keep an eye on stealing sisters!" Phoebe yelled.

"No its because the Elders think that I'm struggling to look after you, the Charmed ones " Leo said.

"Well that's crap!" Prue said.

"Yep, that's exactly what I said but he should be arriving shortly so everyone be nice." Piper said rolling her eyes so Leo couldn't see.

"Oh we'll be nice." Prue said leaving the room.

"What's he like?" Phoebe asked.

"Well his past life was quite amazing. He was supernatural." Leo said.

"WHAT!" Prue had heard and came rushing through from the kitchen.

"Yes, well he had powers in his past life. His name was Peter Petrelli but his brother Nathan Petrelli turned on him and it ended in this massive battle where he died." Leo said.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said.

"Is that even possible, you know to have powers and not be a witch?" Prue asked.

"Oh yeah." Piper said.

Prue and Phoebe looked shocked.

"Well what? Leo told me about it." Piper said smiling and put her arms around Leo's waist.

"Well whatever, he sounds cute I'm going to go get ready. Screw college." Phoebe said and before any of the others could stop her she ran up the stairs.

"Well that's no different to how she acted a couple of years ago with college." Piper said chuckling.

"So when's he coming?" Prue asked.

"About now." Leo said. And at that moment a bright blue light shone and sparkles came down leaving a handsome figure standing near by.

"Hi I'm Peter." He said as he walked forward.

"Hello I'm Prue." Prue said leaning in forward to shake his hand.

At this point Phoebe came skipping down the stairs unaware that the White lighter was there.

"Okay so which bra makes me look more sexy?" Phoebe said posing on the stairs with just a bra on and her jeans, not able to see Peter with him being shadowed by the bookcase.

"Errrr Phoebs I would get back up stairs." Piper said looking anxious.

"Oh I get it so because you've already got the white lighter I can't have the other one." Phoebe said shaking her head.

"No its because he's all ready arrived." Prue said pointing at Peter, Peter then took a step forward so Phoebe could see him.

Phoebe couldn't speak she just squealed and then rushed up the stairs.

Just as Prue was going to go and get her a rush of flames shot up leaving a demon standing there. A fireball appeared in his hand and he started throwing them.

Prue diverted some of them but she got hit on the shoulder, which left her falling to the floor.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled and ran to her.

Peter ran to Prue and healed her and then helped her to her feet.

"AHHHHH" Piper yelled as she just managed to freeze the fireball that was an inch away from her face.

Leo orbed the fireball away into the demon. Phoebe rushed through onto the top of the stair having heard the noises.

"What on earth!" Phoebe yelled. Just at this moment another demon entered the room behind Phoebe and through an energy ball into her back. Phoebe screamed as the burst of energy was like electric impulses running through her veins and fell down the stairs.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled and ran to her. Prue sent the demon flying across the room where he later blew up and then followed Piper to where Phoebe lay. Piper was sheltering Phoebe's head and Prue was holding her hand. Leo and Peter ran up to them.

"HEAL HER!" Prue yelled.

Leo and Peter knelt down beside her.

"There's no pulse." Leo said lowering his hands.

"NO, DON'T YOU DO THAT, YOU HEAL HER!" Piper screamed.

"We can't." Peter said gently standing up.

"No! You must be able to do something!" Prue shouted still gripping onto Phoebe's hand, which was dripping in tears.

"We can't heal the dead Prue." Leo said.

"Orb the book down here." Piper said.

"We can't reverse this" Peter said.

"I SAID ORB THE DAMM BOOK!" Piper said whipping the tears, which were pouring down her face.

"Book" Peter called holding out his arms. Prue stood up and snatched it off him when it appeared and then knelt back down again and scurried through the book to find an answer.

"You can't do anything, she's dead." Leo said.

"Wrong! There's always a way with magic!" Prue said.

REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE SO YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


End file.
